


Good

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, M/M, Riding, Smut, daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a problem and doesn't want to take care of it, so Phil helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan hadn't been feeling particularly well the last few days, and it didn't help when he woke up in the middle of the night with a hard on. He couldn't recall his dream, let alone even think about what it might have been, but there was one thing he knew, and it was that he didn't want to be the one to take care of it. He was weak and felt disgusting, but his cock ached from lack of pleasure. It had been a while since he last got off, so it would figure that tonight would be the night it decided to get hard and be painful. 

He rolled over, his hard cock grazing the bed sheets, causing him to bite back a moan. It was a moan mixed with pleasure and discomfort, but it was loud enough to draw the attention of his boyfriend, Phil.

Phil came in the room quietly, poking his head around the corner to see what was up. "Dan?"

"Hey," Dan squeaked, trying to remain still on his side. He didn't want Phil to know he was hard. They've done it plenty of times before, but it seemed a little pathetic that he didn't want to take care of his growing problem himself. Besides that, explaining to Phil why he was hard in the first place was a little embarrassing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Phil asked, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. His weight caused the mattress to dip down, essentially causing the covers to graze Dan's cock and make him tremble. Phil noticed the action, and placed his hand on Dan's forehead. "You're a little warm."

Dan agreed, not wanting to tell Phil that it wasn't because he was still feeling sick (though he did feel like garbage still) but because he was straining to keep his hard member at bay. Just looking at Phil made his cock twitch with excitement most days. "I'm okay," Dan gritted through his teeth, refusing to move even the slightest. 

Phil raised a brow, looking Dan over and stopping when he came to the tented portion of the duvet. "Hmm. Seems like there's actually a small problem you're keeping to yourself." He pointed one finger at the tent, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards.

Dan blushed, pulling his lower half away from the blanket, but his cock only managed to graze the mattress, a small moan escaping Dan's lips. 

"Sounds painful," Phil said, chuckling. "Why haven't you taken care of the problem?"

"I didn't want to," Dan admitted, hiding his face in the pillow. "I feel so gross and getting myself off doesn't sound appealing."

"What if someone else did it for you? Hmm?" Phil asked, grabbing the top of the duvet and pulling it down slowly. He uncovered all of Dan, exposing his throbbing cock to the chilled air. Dan had always slept in the nude. He just preferred it. And Phil would definitely agree that he preferred it too. "Wow, baby. You seem extra big today." Phil traced his fingers around Dan's hard member, teasing the boy. "I like watching it twitch when I do this." He giggled, tracing his finger around it once more before taking his finger up Dan's body, running it over his nipple.

A breath escaped Dan, and he shivered from the contact. Phil was so warm and so  _nice._ His touch drove Dan crazy. He wanted more of it. Not just his one finger, but all of them. 

Without saying any words, Phil leaned down and began sucking on Dan's nipple, biting at it and licking it until it was hard and erect. He did the same for the other one, making sure both were peaked to perfection.

Dan moaned, his hips involuntarily bucking upwards. 

Phil placed his hands on Dan's sides, holding him steady as he straddled the boy. Phil was still fully clothed, but even the thickness of his pajama bottoms and boxer briefs couldn't mask the hard on he was sporting in his own trousers. His hard tip pressed onto Dan's lower stomach, and the boy beneath Phil shook violently. He was being such a tease, and it was making Dan antsy. 

"I love it when you squirm under my touch," Phil said lowly, pressing his lips gently to Dan's. He forced his tongue inside of Dan's mouth, tasting him like he never had before. Dan moaned as Phil's tongue explored, and he cried out when Phil pulled away, biting his bottom lip before sucking marks into his neck. Dan stretched upwards, exposing more skin for Phil to suck and lick.

"More," Dan moaned, feeling every bite and touch of Phil's teeth and tongue, knowing that when he looked in the mirror later, his neck would be covered in purple and black markings, telling everyone he belonged to Phil. 

Phil gave him a few more marks, slowly working his way down Dan's chest, sucking on both nipples again. Dan moaned loudly from it, arching his back slightly. But Phil pushing him back down, and grinded on Dan to give both of their throbbing cocks some much needed friction.

"Faster, Phil!" Dan begged, trying to grind against Phil as well, but Phil held him down, going slow as he kept grinding. 

"Patience," Phil whispered. He did pick up speed a little bit, making the boy beneath him nearly cry. He kept moaning and begging, his cock desperate for more touch. "I bet you could come just from me grinding on you."

"If you keep it up, I will," Dan said, panting as Phil kept moving up and down on him. "Take off your clothes."

Phil clicked his tongue, stopping to lean down and whisper in Dan's ear, "That's very demanding for someone who is under my control."

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, perfectly aware that Phil had slipped into his usual dominant role. "Sorry."

"It's okay, love. You're sick and not in your right mind," Phil said, lowering himself until he was faced with Dan's cock. "Mmm, have you been taking something? This is a lot bigger than I remember it being." He kissed the tip, and it twitched from the contact. 

Dan moaned, bucking upwards. "N--no," he stuttered. "You just really turn me on."

"I must," Phil chuckled, placing his lips around the plump tip. "I don't know if I can fit it all in."

"Try," Dan grunted, thrusting his hips forward to help Phil out. His cock touched the back of Phil's throat, and the older nearly gagged from taking so much on at once. 

"Love," Phil almost growled. "Stop jerking or I'll strap you down."

Dan whined, letting his back rest against the bed and Phil moved down more and more, taking in all of Dan's length. He bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking and doing everything right. He licked over his slit, collecting the pre-come that had begun leaking moments ago. Dan moaned, trembling from not being able to thrust into Phil. He wanted more. He wanted Phil to take off his clothes and reveal his hard cock. He wanted to ride it, bounce on the giant thing like it was a carnival ride. He hadn't ridden Phil in so long, he forgot what it was like. 

"Phil," Dan moaned when he sucked him off with a loud pop. "Ca--can I ride you?"

Phil looked up, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Of course, love. Since you asked so nicely." He stood up, removing his shirt and pants slowly, making sure he saved his boxers for last. Dan watched him as he slid off the checkered pattern, revealing the hard length he had felt grinding on him earlier. It was nice and plump, just the way Dan like it. It was also huge, which is a factor Dan still couldn't get over. How Phil managed to fit all of that inside Dan was beyond him.

Dan's cock twitched and ached as Phil grabbed the lube from under the bed, coating his fingers in the cool liquid. He gestured for Dan to lean back a bit, feeling around for his entrance. When he finally found it, he slid one finger in, making Dan moan. "Feel nice?" Phil asked.

"Yes," Dan breathed, letting his eyes droop closed as Phil moved his one finger in and out of him slowly.  _"Fuck,"_ he moaned again.

"Are you regretting fixing your problem?" Phil asked, preparing to slide another finger in Dan's entrance.

Dan laughed. "No, I'm n- _fuck,"_ he moaned loudly when he felt Phil push in another finger. "Oh, fuck. Can you go deeper?" 

Phil nodded, curling his fingers as he searched around, looking for the right spot. He shoved in another finger, letting all three curl and move in and out. He pushed in further, finally hitting Dan's spot.

_"Oh, fuck yes!"_ Dan screamed. "I want to feel your massive cock hit me right there!  _Right there, Phil!"_ he moaned as Phil kept thrusting his fingers in and out. "If you don't fuck me soon, I'm gonna come!" 

Laughing to himself, Phil hit him in the spot a few more times before sliding his fingers out, and pulling Dan onto his exposed lap. "Ready to go for a ride?"

Dan looked at Phil with his lust filled eyes. Sweat beaded across his forehead as he nodded, letting Phil guide his tip to Dan's entrance. 

Slowly, Dan pushed himself onto Phil's cock, letting it deep inside him. He bounced once, Phil's cock hitting him nice and good. He sped up, thrusting their hips together and moaning loudly with each hit. Phil was a panting mess as well now, moaning and aching as Dan bounced up and down, their hips hitting together nearly every two seconds. As Dan kept going, Phil felt the familiar sensation pool in his stomach, getting ready to release itself. 

"Dan, I'm close," Phil said with warning, still letting the boy ride him and hump all over him.

"Me too," Dan panted, his eyes still closed as he thrusted more and more, wanting to feel more inside him.

Phil place his hands on either side of Dan, stopping his thrusts. He gave him a stern look, and Dan slowly pulled out of him, whining at the loss of Phil's massive cock. "I still want to fuck you hard," Phil said, rolling Dan over so he was now on his stomach. "Then you can come."

"I want you to come inside of me," Dan said. "Please, Daddy. Fill me up and make me so full. I want to feel you for days on end.  _Please."_ Dan whined and begged. 

"Okay, baby," Phil whispered seductively, covering his cock in some more lube to make access easier. He lined himself up with Dan, thrusting his cock in hard, slamming right into Dan's spot. 

_"Fuck me!"_ Dan cried out. "Keep fucking me, Daddy! It feels so good!"

Phil thrusted in and out, gripping Dan's hips to keep them both steady. The headboard banged against the wall with every motion, making the room full of small bangs and moans and pants. Both of them were like dogs, tongues hanging out as they panted from the hot and heaviness they felt. 

"Faster, Daddy! Faster!"

Phil went as fast as he could, feeling the knot in his stomach beginning to unravel. 

"Fill me up!" Dan moaned as Phil released himself inside Dan, coating him with all he had. Phil let out a loud moan as he released into Dan, still thrusting to make every last bit of it fill him up.  _"Yes!"_ Dan cried. "You feel so good,  _oh!"_

It didn't take long for Dan to feel the own sensation in his stomach release all over him and his bed, and he cried out with pleasure as he came. Phil still thrusted in and out of him, letting Dan ride out the rest of his orgasm on a high. 

Once he was done, Phil pulled out of Dan, and both of them collapsed onto the sticky and messy bed. They were covered in sweat and panting hard, both with smiles on their faces.

"That was good," Dan panted, looking at Phil with droopy eyes.

"You're so good for me, baby. You rode me like a champ and let me fuck you good and hard."

Dan giggled, still feeling a state of pure bliss. "You're cock is so good and big for me to ride. I can still feel you inside of me."

"You said you wanted to for days," Phil pointed out, laughing with his boyfriend. 

"I feel a lot better now. Thank you, Phil," Dan huffed out, letting his eyes droop closed one final time. 

"You're welcome, baby." Phil kissed Dan on the forehead before closing his eyes as well, deciding they would get cleaned up tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Dan felt a lot better. Physically. He didn't feel like garbage anymore, and he thought that maybe having great sex with Phil healed him somehow. But although he was feeling fine physically, his mind was a bit scattered and thinking about other things.

He couldn't stop thinking of how good it felt to ride Phil the other night. His cock shoved up inside him, throbbing and twitching as Dan bounced up and down on it. If he thought hard enough, he could  _feel_ how great it felt to have Phil inside of him, their hips slamming together with each thrust and bounce. Their moans filling the room and the pants of pleasure that rolled of their tongues. Fuck, just thinking about it turned Dan on, and instantly he was hard again. 

This time, however, it was midday when Dan felt horny and needed pleasing. He thought about just going to the bathroom and finishing it off himself, but where was the fun in that? It didn't nearly feel as good and it didn't turn him on as much as when Phil helped him out. 

Dan creeped down the hall and up the very few stairs to their office where Phil resided, editing a video he wanted to have up by later today. He had his headphones on, oblivious to the world around him. Dan took that as his opportunity to sneak up behind him and shield Phil's eyes with his hands. 

Phil let out a harsh gasp, jerking back in the chair. "What is this?" he said, a smile making its way onto his lips.

"I have a problem," Dan said, letting his hands fall from Phil's eyes. 

Phil spun around in the chair, looking up at Dan with concern. He removed his headphones, setting them gently down on the desk. "What's wrong, love?"

"Ever since you helped me with my . . . other problem a few days ago, I can't stop thinking about how good you felt. I'm horny as fuck and need the feeling to go away. It's driving me crazy. It's all I think about."

There was a twinkle in Phil's eyes, letting Dan know he was feeling mischievous. "What's all you think about? Tell me in detail."

Dan groaned, feeling a small wave of pleasure course to his half-hard cock. "Everything."

"I want more than just 'everything', Dan."

"Fuck, I don't know where to start. I can't stop thinking about your massive cock inside of me, moving around and hitting my spot head on.  _Fuck_ it felt so good in me. I was so full and so thick, I miss the feeling of having you inside of me. It didn't last nearly as long as I hoped, and I want more because I'm a greedy fuck. I want to feel all of you, every last bit of you. From your giant, meaty cock to the liquid that spills out of you. I want my ears full of your moans and pants that you make when I ride you good."

A small sound escaped Phil's lips as he felt his own cock grow hard in his trousers. "What else do you want?" he asked lowly, scooting the chair closer to Dan. He pressed his palm against the tent of Dan's jeans, gripping what he could through the fabric. He was so big already, and it wasn't even at its full. 

Dan gasped, letting a moan out. "More," he squeaked. "I want to come so many times I see the sky. I want you to fuck the shit out of me and let me ride you until you break down and can't go anymore." 

"Is that really what you want?" Phil whispered, still playing with Dan's hard cock through his jeans. 

 _"Yes, Daddy,"_ Dan breathed. "I want to get fucked so hard and fast by you. I want to ride you until the sun rises in the sky."

"I suppose I can make that happen," Phil said, standing up from his chair and letting go of Dan's cock. Dan whined from the loss of contact, feeling greedy for more. 

"Are we going to your room?" Dan asked, eager to get started. 

"I'm too impatient for that," Phil growled, pulling Dan close by the collar of his shirt and kissing him like no tomorrow. He pushed Dan back until the backs of his knees hit the sofa bed, causing them to crash down onto it relentlessly. "You know how to turn me on fast, love." Phil bit Dan's bottom lip, licking and sucking it like it was his lifeline. "I'm already so hard for you, baby. It's going to feel so good when you ride me."

Dan let out a high pitched moan, bucking his hips onto Phil and grinding. The friction on his cock felt so good, he wanted  _more._ He just wanted Phil to grab his length and pump it and suck it like it was candy. All he wanted was for his fingers to wrap around it and give him the attention it needed. 

Almost as if he could read his mind, Phil began undoing Dan's jeans and sliding them down until it was just his boxers. "All clothes off. I'm going to get the lube."

Dan whined when Phil hopped off, leaving the office quickly to go get the container from his room. It took no time for Dan to discard all his clothes, and it took all he had no to touch himself. The tip of his plump cock rested against his stomach, twitching and teasing him.

Phil was back quickly enough, already shedding off his clothes as he entered the room. He tossed the lube on the sofa, taking off his belt and ripping off his pants. He swiped the lube from beside Dan, coating his fingers with it quickly. "Ready?"

"Fuck yes," Dan said, spreading his legs open so Phil could stretch him out. 

Phil found his entrance instantly, sliding one finger inside effortlessly. It wasn't as tight as it was a few days ago, and Phil supposed his own cock was pretty big to fit in Dan, so his hole must stay stretched for longer periods of time. He slid the finger in and out, bending it and curling it, placing another one inside of him. 

Dan was a moaning mess, trying his best to keep from bucking into Phil's fingers. It proved difficult when Phil hit his spot and Dan cried out,  _"More, Daddy!_ Fuck me right there, good and hard, yes!" 

"Where?" Phil asked wickedly, sliding in another finger and slamming it into Dan's spot. 

"Right  _there!_ Daddy, quit teasing and let me ride your massive cock. Stick it in me and let me bounce!" 

Phil slid out his fingers, wiping them along Dan's thigh. "I hope you're good at controlling yourself, because you're not allowed to come until way later."

"Fuck, just get inside me." Dan straddled Phil, letting the older guide his tip to Dan's entrance. Carefully, Dan slid forward, letting Phil's hard and massive cock fill him up.  _"Yes,"_ he moaned, letting every inch inside of him. It was so big and pink, filling Dan up with great intensity. 

Dan began bouncing up and down, letting Phil's cock hit his spot. "Oh fuck this feels so good. Fuck, fuck  _fuck,"_ he kept moaning, barely hearing Phil's own cries of pleasure. he slammed his hips into Phil's, still managing to bounce on Phil's cock. "It's so big and meaty, Daddy. How do you do it? Fuck, you're so much!" he cried loudly, going faster and faster. 

"Keep going, baby. Harder!"

Dan slammed as hard as he could into Phil, both boys crying out from the sheer intensity of pleasure coursing through them. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come!"

"No, you're not. Not yet. Hold it."

"Daddy, no! It's too much, I can't! You're big cock is too much for me, I'm gonna-- _fuck!"_ he screamed, releasing himself all over Phil's stomach. He kept bouncing, unable to stop himself. Phil was still hard inside of him, and he wasn't going to stop until Phil filled him up. 

"Baby, don't hurt yourself. Stop if you need to," Phil said between pants, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

"I'm not stopping," Dan grunted, still bouncing and thrusting into Phil. Dan was soft now, but he knew if he kept going, he would get hard in no time. "Play with me," Dan whined, and Phil grabbed Dan's limp cock, stroking it and pumping it along with every bounce Dan made.

"Fuck, almost there," Phil said, feeling the build up ready to release. "Keep going!"

 _"Daddy!"_ Dan cried, feeling his cock getting hard again. "Fuck, Daddy, fill me up! Make me so full.  _Please!"_

Phil did as he asked, finally releasing himself and letting his come fill Dan up. Phil moaned, leaning backwards as he filled Dan up.

 _"Oh, fuck!_ More, Daddy! Keep filling me up until it has nowhere else to go!" 

Phil kept releasing, making this the longest orgasm he's ever had. He moaned and cried out, still pumping Dan's cock with great speed. When he was finally done, he pulled out of Dan, still pleasing his boyfriend for another orgasm. 

"Fuck, Daddy, you're so good! I love your juicy cock inside of me."

"I do too," Phil said, keeping Dan's cock in a firm grasp. "Want to come again?"

"Yes," Dan moaned, leaning back to give Phil better access to his throbbing cock. 

"You're so big," Phil said, leaning down and running his tongue over Dan's slit. 

"But not as big as you, Daddy," Dan panted, shivering as he felt Phil's tongue collect the pre-come. "You have a monster cock. I'm so lucky that it's mine."

Phil chuckled, running his thumb back and forth over Dan's slit.

 _"Fuck me!"_ Dan said, thrusting into Phil's grip. He could feel himself ready to let loose again, and it was building with more intensity than before. "Fuck, I'm gonna come so hard, Daddy,  _help!"_

"I'm trying," Phil said, finding it rather difficult to make Dan orgasm a second time so soon. He had no problem with the first, ever. But the second seemed a little more tricky. He engulfed Dan's throbbing cock, bobbing his head up and down and sucking it hard. It didn't take to long after that for Dan to scream and loud moan and release inside Phil's mouth and down his throat. 

Dan's fingers and toes curled at the feeling of his second orgasm, letting his come coat Phil's mouth and throat like no tomorrow. Phil swallowed almost all of it, sucking Dan off before licking his lips to get any he might have missed. 

Dan was covered in sweat from head to toe, unable to move on the sofa bed as Phil scooted in close next to him, panting and laughing with his boyfriend. 

"You were so good tonight, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Daddy, you're too good to me. I love you and your cock so much."

"I bet you do," Phil said, teasingly. "I love you and your cock so much as well."

"Let's do this again?"

"Definitely. I'll let you ride me anytime you need help with a problem, okay?"

"Okay," Dan agreed, kissing Phil quickly on the lips before passing out. 


End file.
